Mon Idole
by Siath Youkai
Summary: "C'est difficile de s'avouer que l'on aime quelqu'un non? C'est encore plus difficile de l'avouer à ce quelqu'un non?"    L'histoire d'un jeune homme, amoureux d'un vampire, et qui décide de changer pour qu'IL le remarque. rating K  mais plus tard M?


Mon Idole.

C'est difficile de s'avouer que l'on aime quelqu'un non?  
C'est encore plus difficile de l'avouer à ce quelqu'un non?  
Surtout si vous êtes deux hommes, et pas du tout du même monde non?  
Encore plus si vous n'êtes qu'un boulet...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai envie de me suicider un bon coup tellement je parais pitoyable à chaque fois.  
C'est grave non que je sois comme ça?  
Ca me soule, c'est un truc impressionnant!  
Ahlalala... Moi pauvre petit humain incompris... Et lui si beau, si fort, si majestueux... Si CON!  
Le pire c'est que je suis quasi sure que soit il aime les femmes soit il préfère l'inceste enfin comme tout les vampires quoi...

Oui je sais, moi aussi j'ai été surpris au début quand je l'ai su.  
C'était une nuit où j'étais sortit pour regarder la lune, et c'est là que je l'ai vu mordre Yuuki, la fille du directeur de l'académie cross.  
Et donc c'est à ce moment là que j'ai tilté et que je me suis dit que la Night class était peut-être et c'était quasiment certain maintenant que j'y pense, une classe de Vampires assoiffés de sang humain.  
Je suis un boulet.  
Le pire c'est que je suis sur que LUI il ne m'a jamais remarqué. Pour lui il n'y a que les filles qui compte et son cousin si beau, viril etc...  
Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça?

Le pire c'est que mon frère jumeau et eux se détestent... et mes parents aussi les détestent ces vampires à la noix...  
Zéro est chargé de discipline et un célèbre Hunter. D'ailleurs ça aurait pu me mettre sur la piste des Vampires mais comme le gros boulet que je suis je n'ai jamais remarqué...  
Pourtant maintenant que j'y pense c'est facile à deviner :  
-Ils vivent la nuit  
-Ils sont incroyablement beaux,  
-Ils sont incroyablement intelligents,  
-On n'a pas le droit de sortir la nuit pour" question de sécurité"  
-Il faut qu'il y ait des chargés de disciplines dont un Hunter mondialement connu.

Et là on se dit quoi?  
Ichiru boulet! Baka!  
Le pire c'est que mon frère m'a expressément demandé de ne pas trainer avec eux et de ne surtout pas les admirer (ce qui est trop tard il faut l'avouer...)  
Quel piètre Hunter j'aurai fait si je n'étais pas si nul...  
Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait attention à moi jusqu'à présent... mais quel imbécile! Comment un homme aussi efféminé et frêle que moi aurait pu intéresser un homme si magnifiquement beau et viril?

Ahlalala...  
J'en ai marre...  
Je déteste toutes personnes dans cette foutue académie!  
Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois le jumeau de Zéro hein?  
Maintenant tout les garçons côté Day class se moquent de moi parce que je suis frêle, et à la santé si fragile... Ceux de la Night Class ne me remarquent même pas et les filles de la Day Class ne font que glousser, et dire que je suis_" Siii mignon!"_ Non mais et puis quoi encore? Ok je n'ai pas un gramme de virilité mais quand même!  
Enfin voilà quoi! Les garçons de la Day class disent même "oh c'est la sœur de Zéro" en me voyant!  
J'en ai raz-le cul et j'ai décidé de changer, tant pis si je me fais tuer par ma mère après!

J'étais devant le miroir de la salle de bain que je partage avec Zéro et je me regardai fixement.  
Pourquoi?  
Je remonte mes cheveux délicatement, maudite soit ma mère qui me force à les garder si long!

"Mais si je t'assure mon cœur ça te va si bien!"  
Oui c'est ça, et le père Noel il aide la marmotte à mettre le chocolat dans le papier alu, j'allais te le dire aussi!

"-Et si je les coupais? Je ressemblerai peut-être un peu plus à Zéro, enfin avec une carrure d'épaule en moins et aussi 5 centimètres... "

J'attrapai la paire de ciseaux et je passai délicatement un des ciseaux sur mes mèches fines m'arrivant au niveau des reins.  
Je fais une moue à mon reflet et repose les ciseaux, ne pouvant pas me convaincre à faire ce parjure.  
Finalement je décide de remonter mes cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban en cuir noir.  
Ma peau d'une pâleur extrême me fait grimacer et je décide quitte à ressembler à une femme, y ressembler encore plus.  
De léger traits de khôl et mes yeux paraissent encore plus bridés et à la couleur parme encore plus profonde qu'avant. Et si je changeais de style vestimentaire aussi? De quoi avais-je entendu parler aussi? A oui le Visual-Kei... Des hommes ressemblant à des femmes et dont le style vestimentaire laissait dans le doute total. Mais comment faire avec l'uniforme scolaire?  
"-Petite entorse au règlement..."

J'attrapai mon uniforme et déchirai mon pantalon au niveau de ma cuisse gauche, rattachant les deux parties avec un bout de tissu verticale, laissant apparaitre une belle partie de peau entre le mollet et le haut de la cuisse.  
J'enlevai la veste et mettais ma chemise d'une manière classe et sexy, en rajoutant un petit veston sans manche en cuir et ouvert sur la chemise blanche et mon torse.  
Mes cheveux habituellement si longs et lisses, furent raccourcis un peu et je me rajoutais un peu "d'épis".  
Je me regardai et eus un sourire. Il ne me manquait plus que mes anciens piercings que j'avais enlevés en entrant à l'académie sous l'ordre de ma chère maman.  
Un labret décalé tel l'ancien du guitariste de the GazettE (voir ici ), trois autres à l'oreille droite et c'était parfait.

-ICHIRU! Dépêche-toi! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours!  
-j'arrive Onii-chan!

Je souris à mon reflet, content de moi et rattachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, grâce cette fois-ci à un ruban de soie.  
En sortant de la chambre je me permis un petit rire heureux et me précipitai vers mon frère qui m'attendait impatiemment.  
En me voyant il fronça les sourcils "t'as fait quoi là?"

-"Quoi t'aimes pas?... Je me trouve classe moi!"

Zéro regarda attentivement mon visage, mon look et surtout mon sourire et hocha la tête avant de commencer à se diriger vers nos cours.  
Cette journée fut celle où je fus le plus remarqué.  
Tout le monde s'étonnait d'un tel changement et personne n'était au courant de mes piercings alors il y eut bien des murmures...

Je sentis même quelques mains sur ma cuisse dénudée ou le long de mon dos mais n'y fit guère attention.

On me fit même quelques propositions. Il était vrai que c'était bientôt le bal de Noël et ils devaient penser qu'il y allait avec moi les feraient remarquer par les Night Class...

Puis ce fut le soir, lors du changement de classe et l'envie de voir mon amour fut tellement grande que je prenais le bras de Zéro dans ma main et le pressai vers le pavillon de la lune.  
Celui-ci me regarda bizarrement et eut un long soupire :

-Ichi je t'avais dis de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un de ces vampires... Tu vas souffrir tu le sais ça? Jamais un vampire ne s'intéressera à un Hunter, crois-moi j'ai déjà tenté.  
-Mais Zéro! Il me plait vraiment... dis-je avec une moue "adorable"  
-Très bien mais ne viens pas me voir pour pleurer lorsqu'il te rejettera, c'est compris? Ou en tout cas ne me dis surtout pas de ne pas te dire que je t'avais prévenu, C'est ok?  
-Oui onii-chan... Merci.  
-C'est ça, allez recule toi petit frère ou tu vas te faire hurler par les fans en délires et ton amoureux te remarquera en train de parler avec moi..."

_point de vue normal_

Mais trop tard, Zéro n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le portail s'ouvrait sur la Night Class et qu'en tête se trouvait un Hanabusa Aidou (très cher amour de notre petit Ichi) qui perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant un bel éphèbe parler avec Zéro Kiryuu, la plus grande plaie des vampires de cette école.  
Il se retourna vers son cousin en fronçant les sourcils et chuchota un "c'est qui ce type?" qui fut entendu par toute la Night class. Il se pinça même les lèvres lorsqu'il vit le magnifique Visu embrasser délicatement la joue de Zéro en disant un grand "On se voit ce soir Zéro!"  
Comment se faisait-il qu'une personne puisse être assez proche de ce Hunter pour l'appeler uniquement par son prénom? Et quelle sorte d'intimité avaient-ils?  
Avant même d'attendre une réponse de son cousin et des autres de la night class, il se précipita sur Zéro, ne faisant même pas attention aux cris de ces dames énamourées et éplorées.

-Alors Kiryuu-kun, tu as un petit ami? Un Visu qui plus est? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant? Il avait honte de vous?

En entendant ça toute les personnes proches, c'est-à-dire Zéro et Yuki, éclatèrent de rire. Yuki se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait.  
Zéro lui tiqua en voyant le regard interrogateur de son frère ainsi que la lèvre mordue, signe chez Ichiru, d'un profond attachement. L'argenté soupira, fataliste, se demandant pourquoi son frère adoré aimait le pire vampire de l'académie Cross après Kaname Kuran.  
Kaname qui par ailleurs se précipitait vers eux, l'air furibond.

-Tu remplaces vite les gens on dirait! Ce n'est pas toi il y a à peine un mois qui m'embrassais à pleine bouche car tu voulais qu'on ait une nouvelle relation?

Zéro rougit d'un coup et se frappa le front de la main en entendant le gloussement surexcité de Yuki suivit de près par une nouvelle crise de rire.

-Pas toi je t'en supplie Kaname-san... Ne me dis pas qu'aucun de vous ne l'a jamais vu avant ou ne l'a pas reconnu?  
-De quoi? Et qui devons-nous reconnaitre?

La voix d'Ichiru se fit entendre.

-Zéro, il y a un problème?

L'interpelé soupira et se tourna vers le jeune qui s'approchait d'eux, inquiet.

-Oui il y a un problème! Ces deux cons ici présent, nommés Hanabusa Aidou, et Kanamé Kuran, nous font une crise de jalousie parce que tu as eu la bonne idée de m'embrasser un tout petit peu sur la JOUE!

Ichiru eut un léger rire tintant et regarda les deux vampires:  
-Non mais je rêve! Vous avez cru que je... Pffff mais vous êtes ridicule! Jamais je n'oserais sortir avec mon propre frère!

Kanamé regarda fixement le jeune homme et eut une exclamation de surprise :  
-Ichiru-kun? Mais qu'est-ce que...?  
-Bonsoir aussi à vous Kaname-senpai! J'espère que l'on pourra danser ensemble une nouvelle fois.  
-Euh oui... mais je croyais que ta mère ne voulait pas que tu...  
-J'emmerde ma mère.  
-Ermh erhm! kaname-sama, vous ne me présentez pas votre ami?  
-Aidou, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Ichiru?  
-fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Aidou! prévint Zéro mais c'était trop tard, ichiru avait les lèvres pincées et dans sa tête résonnait fatalement :_**" il ne sait même pas qui je suis..." **_  
-Bonsoir Aidô-senpai, Je suis Ichiru Kiryuu, le frère jumeau de Zéro. Enchanté d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. Au revoir je vais vous laisser maintenant. A ce soir Zéro, Yuki...

Une fois le jeune homme partit Zéro claqua Hanabusa et ce dernier le regarda, perdu, se tenant sa joue plus par réflexe que par réelle douleur.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Espèce d'abruti! Tu ne vois pas qu'Ichi s'intéresse de très près à toi?  
-De quoi?  
-Allez en cours sinon je ne me retiendrai pas et je risque de faire un meurtre! je te préviens tout de suite bouffon! Si tu ne vas pas voir Ichiru à la fin des cours pour lui présenter des excuses, je te jure que tu vas avoir très peur, et que mon Bloody va bien me servir!  
-Je..."

Une voix les vampires un peu plus loin, Hanabusa se tourna vers Kaname et lui murmura précipitamment:  
-Kaname-sama, je dois y aller... Pouvez-vous me couvrir lors de nos cours, dites leur que je suis malade okay?  
-Très bien. T'as intérêt à assurer et ne lui fait pas de mal. Ichiru a assez de problèmes comme ça. Au fait, si tu décides de te mettre avec lui, prépares toi à te retrouver face au mur parental...  
-A ce point?  
-C'est même pire que ça! Au moment de ma "relation" avec Kiryuu j'ai bien cru mourir un nombre incalculable de fois et tout ça pour quoi? Pour me faire envoyer dehors alors qu'on avait juste échangé un léger bisou, en me faisant traité de pervers qui ne cherchent qu'à dépraver les pauvres petits garçons pour mieux enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chaire!  
-Ah oui quand même...

Un silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Hanabusa se précipite finalement vers le pavillon du soleil où son éphèbe pleurait tout son soul sur son oreiller.  
Le vampire blond se repéra à l'odeur et arriva finalement rapidement devant la porte de son peut-être futur amant. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en entendant les sanglots dans la chambre.  
Sa main toqua doucement et sa voix se fit douce et grave, appelant doucement le nom du Hunter.  
"Ichiru-kun, je peux entrer?"

A l'intérieur l'argenté eut un sursaut et renifla, arrêtant tant bien que mal de pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Vous devriez être en cours!  
-Je sais mais je n'y suis pas... Puis-je entrer?  
-Allez-y... Si ça peut fous faire plaisir."

Il y eut un léger sourire de la part d'Aidou et il entra dans la chambre pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit de l'argenté qui le regarda, effrayé, les yeux bien rouges.

-Ne pleure plus s'il te plait. Je suis désolé Ichiru-kun, je ne voulais pas te blesser je t'assure. C'est que pour moi il était impossible que tu sois le frère de Kiryuu... Je t'avais déjà vu et le style que tu laisse entrapercevoir en ce moment est tellement plus sexy que la petite souris qui me regardait avec la peur de se faire remarquer. Tu fais enfin attention à toi et à ce que peuvent penser les autres et je ne pensais pas que tu puisses changer autant en si peu de temps... Pour tout te dire tu me plais. Tu me plais beaucoup même...  
-Vous êtes sérieux?  
-Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux... Ichiru-kun, voudrais-tu qu'on aille au bal de Noël ensemble? Comme un couple?  
-Je... Bien sur! Euh je veux dire Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir!

Ichiru se mordit la lèvre et un magnifique sourire s'installa sur son visage.

-Euhm... Je peux t'embrasser ou tu trouves ça trop tôt dans une relation. Tu sais je comprendrai hein... Kaname m'a dit qu'il a faillit se faire scalper en embrassant ton...  
-Ca t'arrive jamais de la fermer ta belle bouche? Agis un peu Hanabusa, me fait pas attendre!  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent en une étreinte passionnée quoique un peu timide du côté d'Ichiru (T.T je fais mon Ichi totalement neuneu!). Puis entre tout se passa très vite...  
Les corps commençaient à s'échauffer, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs langues se caressaient délicatement, les vêtements commençaient eux mêmes à s'enlever petit à petit.  
Mais...  
Car oui il y a un mais!  
Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère des jumeaux Kiryuu alors que le couple était enlacé. Tout deux en boxer il faut le faire remarquer.

-Ichi... AAAAHHHHH! ICHIRU! RHABILLEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE! JE VOUS ATTENDS A COTE ET VOUS AVEZ INTERET A VOUS DEPECHER!

Une fois maman partie, Ichiru échangea un regard avec son aimé et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.  
Ils finirent par se rhabiller, échangèrent un dernier baiser pour le "courage" et allèrent dans la pièce d'à côté retrouver la femme aux lèvres pincées, énervée à souhait.

Les deux hommes s'assirent en face d'elle, la main gauche d'Aidô serrée entre celle d'Ichiru, aux anges.

-Mère, que faites-vous ici?" s'exclama Zéro en entrant à son tour "Et que...? Laissez tomber, je vais me coucher..."  
-Oh que non toi tu restes là aussi! On va mettre les choses au clair tout les 3...tour les 4. Décliner nom, âge, statut. Maintenant.  
-Aidô Hanabusa, l'équivalent de 17 ans, vampire de classe aristocrate, profondément amoureux d'Ichiru je peux vous l'assurer.  
-Et très prêt à vouloir le dépuceler aussi! Et toi c'était qui déjà le truc avec qui tu voulais sortir?  
-Le truc maman s'appelait Kaname Kuran, l'équivalent de 19 ans et vampire de Sang pur et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en parles, ça fait un mois que c'est terminé entre nous, grâce à toi d'ailleurs!  
-Allez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous intéressez à des vampires? Vous êtes des Hunters!  
-Zéro est un hunter maman, moi je ne suis qu'un humain, et tu devrais être heureuse, un vampire aura plus de compétences pour me secourir s'il y a un souci qu'un pauvre hunter macho et égocentrique ou encore mieux _une femme!_  
-Mais te rends-tu compte des gens qui vont murmurer sur vous, à chacun de vos pas! Et je ne pourrais pas avoir de petits enfants et...  
-Excusez-moi ma Dame mais ce n'est pas tout à fait juste. Nous pouvons très bien avoir des enfants ensemble, ça c'est déjà fait... En fait, les vampires males sont bien plus nombreux que la normale et donc dans nos males nous avons les "porteurs" et les "gênes"...  
-En clair?  
-En clair les porteurs sont là pour porter l'enfant et les gênes sont là pour si il n'y a pas d'union avec porteur pouvoir créer une union porteuse de foetus. Dans les gênes, la plus part des Sang-pur en fait partie sauf notre cher Kanamé qui lui est un porteur. Moi je suis un gêne, ce qui signifie que je peux donner le don de porteur à votre fils si l'envie nous prend d'avoir des enfants...  
-EUH...  
-Nous ne savons pas non plus comment ça marche mais porteurs et Gênes ont une marque significative sur les reins à la naissance.  
-Oh et bien alors je...  
-Excusez-moi mais permettez-moi d'aller avec votre fils au bal de Noël et permettez à Kanamé-sama d'y aller avec Kiryuu-kun car même si je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça votre fils à le droit d'être heureux.  
-Et bien je... Oui... Peut-être... Euhm... Il faut que... Il faut que je m'en aille. Ichiru pense à tes médicaments s'il te plait...

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Zéro remercia le vampire chaleureusement avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur, pour voir son Kana-chan chéri.  
-Et si on allait se coucher?  
-Bonne idée... Mais j'ai une autre idée" termina Ichiru en embrassant les lèvres divines de son ami...


End file.
